The Forbidden Mission
by ravencherries
Summary: Sakura Haruno, once a loyal kunochi to Konoha, has left her village to fulfill her true goals and she comes back as an infamous, hostile criminal. Not as a friendly visitor though. As Anbu captain, Itachi Uchiha can't allow her to come back. ItaSaku. Non-Mass. AU


**A/N:** _Alright, I'm rewriting the entire story of my old fanfic 'The Forbidden Mission'. If you had read it... you might already know somethings... but no worries! I'm going to change a many features in this story. So enjoy!_

_Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto= 14 years old; current rank: genins_

_Itachi= 19 years old; current rank: Anbu Captain_

* * *

A soft thud echoed through the eerily quiet home, then another, then another. It was just footsteps. The only resident that occupied the small apartment was sluggishly walking towards her room, the only bed room in it. Long strands of pink hair fluttered behind her, due to the open window causing a light breeze to flood in and she immediately shut it.

The sun was already going down from what she could see through the now closed window and the orange, pink and peach streaks of the sun were filtering the sky. Her eyes averted downwards, towards the dirt roads of the village and saw multiple civilians getting ready for the night. There were either groups of friends or just a small two pair. She even saw some families, which made her frown deeply before she turned away from the window

Sitting upon her small bed, Sakura briefly heard the wore out springs squeak under her weight and without properly dressing for the night, Sakura tucked herself into bed in a somewhat stoic manner. Her jade eyes clouded with something unknown and her lips, just a straight line as she laid her pink head onto the pillow.

It was like this every night, nothing different. The young kunoichi in training would come home, eat, then go to bed. Sometimes she'd go training, but hey, she never had the determination to do so. Plus, she would rather train with someone. Like her teammates for example. But they were always busy with social matters or just training with each other, a sparring. The pinkette was somewhat offended that they wouldn't invite her to train, but they must have their reasons.

But they still were all great friends. They'd hang out during their free time and just chat the hours away during said time. It made Sakura just so happy to even be with them, all three of them together. Upon thinking that, she wondered if they were doing anything right now. It was one of those nights people went out to just enjoy the night.

And just as if on cue, a loud knock was heard from her closed window.

Sakura shot straight up once hearing it and her eyes averted to the noise. They softened when she saw the familiar orange outfit of her friend glaring through the glass and his bright blonde hair. The small smile that erupted on her lips couldn't be helped when she got up and walked to the window. It was as if he was reading her mind, hopefully he wanted to go out because she did not want to just stay home on a nice night.

She opened the window and raised a pale eyebrow at him in question. In return he grinned back at her with his famous smile.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted as he hung from his spot next to her window on the two-story building. Said girl smiled back.

"Wanna go out for ramen with Sasuke and me?" The blonde asked enthusiastically as he jumped in through her window and right in front of her. It was now a normal thing for any of her friends to just come in through her window. Much easier than going through the door and Sakura could agree on the spot. So, she did not get mad when he casually sat onto the bed she was just lying on and looked at her for a reply.

"...Of course. I'll meet you there." With a small smile, she walked towards her friend and sat next to him as they both looked out the window. The breeze was coming back in, much to her chagrin but she did not say anything.

"Yeah..." Naruto murmured. "...or we can go right now." He looked at her. "C'mon, let's go right now!" Naruto raised his voice as he jumped up from the bed, the worn out mattress squeaking loudly from the sudden jump and grabbed onto Sakura's wrist, effectively pulling her along as he started walking back towards the window. Sakura was taken aback for a brief moment, well that escalated much quicker than it should.

"Wa-Wait, shouldn't I go through the door?... I mean so I could lock it?" Sakura sputtered as Naruto lifted his right leg out of the window. Turning over his shoulder, his grin still in place, he laughed lightly in her direction.

"Nope, let's go! I want ramen _now_." Sakura snorted, there's no way to fight his logic and was out the window in seconds. Chakra concentrated to the soles of her feet as they both leaped out of her home and onto the closet roof. The smile hadn't left her face the entire time they were jumping roof to roof. She had not been out during the night with her friends before... Well, only with Ino once. Just to get some clothing for her and that was it. It wasn't that much fun anyways, her girl friend was just trying on heaps of clothes and asking for Sakura's opinion the entire time.

She noticed the sun had finally set in and the sky was now dark with just the small specks of light everywhere. It was a clear night, she concluded happily as she jumped off another roof then onto another easily.

* * *

"Sasuke! You made it!" Her eyes glittered when she turned in her seat, the smile that has not left her face, grew bigger when she saw the familiar Uchiha heading their way. The dark-haired boy sat down in the empty seat next to Sakura with ease and looked up to the two of them with his dark eyes.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted enthusiastically as he nodded at them both in acknowledgment. Already feeling her stomach churn excitedly and the heat of the blush on her cheeks, she could swear she looked like she was gaping at him. Which she probably is, actually. So immediately, she ripped her eyes away from him and pursed her lips.

Sasuke Uchiha was her childhood crush. Being put in the same team on him was considered a gift from the gods to Sakura and it also made her outlook on him change drastically throughout the times they've been together. During their chunnin exams, they effectively worked together and Sakura, ever since had concluded that him and herself work together nicely. No fighting, no remarks from either of them, nothing bad. Throughout the exams, they relied on each other and protected each other, it made her actually think about her shinobi career future. The goal she wanted to pursue was to be up to par with them both, Naruto and Sasuke and she had realized she wasn't as strong as them both and then to protect them.

She would soon live up to it though.

Looking back up, her eyes met dark orbs and immediately flushed when Sasuke was staring directly at her. An amused glint in his eyes as he did so. In an attempt to start a small conversation and to try and calm down the blush that was still growing on her face, Sakura tripped over her words as she spoke.

"S-So, how are you?" Much to her relief, Sasuke averted his eyes away from her and he turned fully around towards where the ramen was currently being made in front of all three of them. His elbow found it's place onto to the wooden table and his chin rested onto his open palm.

"Aa, just tired from training." A small sigh was heard and he turned back to Sakura, his eyes calm. "How's your training been going, Sakura?"

Sakura quirked up finally and smiled at him. "Oh, I'm glad you asked! I've been trying to teach myself a new jutsu that I learned from Tsunade-sama and it's been going perfectly, too. Did you know-" Suddenly, Sasuke interrupted her reply with a surprised stare and a shift of his hands, which are now laying on his lap. The young girl raised a nervous eyebrow at him for an answer.

"...Tsunade-sama?" He asked with visible confusion. Sakura stared at him briefly.

He doesn't know that she was training with Tsunade...? He's her teammate, he _should_ know! Sakura held back a frown when she slightly felt offended, but she shrugged it off when all three of them were handed bowls full of steaming ramen. Ignoring Naruto's shriek of approval when she heard the slight pang of the bowls hitting the table, Sakura answered him with a weary expression on her features.

"Ye-Yeah, Sasuke-kun. I've told both of you at least a dozen times that I'm Tsunade-sama's student. Don't you remember?" The pinkette asked almost quietly, a subtle whisper as she averted her eyes immediately away from Sasuke and to the ramen in front of her. She briefly heard Naruto slurp on his ramen before he spoke, his speech slightly muffled due to the food still in his mouth.

"Yeah_, Teme_." Sasuke glared at him from his seat. "I remember you saying this, Sakura-chan." Naruto reassured her as he continued practically stuffing the greasy noodles into his mouth, a low hum of approval while doing so. Sakura smiled softly under the curtain of her long bangs at her friend's words. Now maybe Sasuke would remember now. She heard said boy scoff lightly next to her, her eyes averting to him when he did.

"Oh, yeah... I just forgot." Sasuke picked up his chopsticks and Sakura straightened back up to look at him more appropriately. "It's good to hear your training." The girl's expressive green eyes slightly widened at his passive words, staring at him briefly as he used his chopsticks to pick up some noodles.

What does he mean by that?

Sakura ripped her eyes off him and finally picked up her own chopsticks and dipped the tops of the wooden sticks into the bowl of ramen, not intending to pick up any at all. Instead, Sakura started stirring in a circular pattern and she got into a deep daze. The both of her friends were talking presently, yet it just sounded like they were much farther away.

Was he saying she did not train? Her eyebrows furrowed together in thought. Of course she trained. Was it not apparent? She trained her ass off with Tsunade and she could tell him the details of her vigorous training sessions. Speaking of which, she was still slightly sore from their last session which was just four days ago.

Sakura's been training herself recently because Tsunade had given her the assignment of teaching herself the new jutsu since the Hokage had helped her learn it throughout the months. Tsunade's signature jutsu. And kami, it was a hard jutsu to master.

It was concentrating a massive amount of your chakra to one point in your body until it became as hard as a boulder and releasing all the suppressed chakra within said body part against practically anything. And it was a sure fact that whatever you hit would crumble into dust. So, this young girl wanted to master this jutsu right away. It is a very helpful one too, if she must say.

But from what had just happened, it seemed Sasuke thought of her weak. The slight tensing on her face was all she felt when she dropped the chopsticks into her bowl of ramen, watching as it sunk slightly into the soup. A frown etched onto her lips when the word she greatly despised ran through her mind.

Weak.

Was he calling her... weak?

That word was taboo to her, she hated being called that. Yes, no one really said it to her face but she knew she was. This was why she practically begged the Fifth Hokage to train her, it was the only path she could really down to achieve her goal. With Naruto getting trained by another Sannin of the Leaf and Sasuke being trained by his own family, which was already a big deal, and Kakashi-sensei, Sakura had no one.

Back when she was little, Sakura was bullied all her life. She cried for days and no one would help her. She couldn't even help herself. She couldn't fight back, she could do nothing at all. She was weak.

Biting her lip lightly, she stared down at her bowl of ramen in deep thought. Did Sasuke really think she is weak?

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura flinched slightly in reflex when a familiar voice called her name. Looking towards the source of the voice, she met Naruto's worried gaze. "...We've just finished, and you barely even touched your ramen. Is something wrong?" He asked as Sakura quickly glanced at Sasuke unconsciously, her frown deepening as she noticed him also waiting for an answer.

Without a warning, Sakura stood up from the ramen stand and stood behind the seated boys, which were turned looking at her confused and she smiled wearily at them both. They continued staring at her though, much to her chagrin.

"It's nothing, Naruto." She glanced down the dirt road, which was slightly crowded at this time now and saw the training grounds in the horizon. A small smirk flickered her lips when she realized where she wanted to go. She'd show Sasuke she was strong, she would show them both. "...But I must be going now. I'll see you both tomorrow, ne?" Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at her in confusion, but nodded slowly and said their goodbyes before Sakura took off for the training grounds.

A new determination sparking within her as she almost ran into some civilians on the way. The smile on her lips not faltering as she secluded herself within the dense training grounds. The trees gave the atmosphere around a dim lighting and the musky smell of wood. To add to it was the lighting from the full moon as well.

Her small hands both clenched into a knuckle white grip as she vigorously pumped chakra into her right fist. A slight tinge of pain as she did so. She would and will get this right. Multiple beads of sweat beaded onto her forehead, some streaking down the side of her temple as her eyes clenched tightly in concentration.

Slowly rising the green glowing fist behind her, her eyes snapped open as she punched into the ground below her. Hard. A somewhat battle cry echoing through the forest as her fist made contact with the dirt floor.

Her eyes suddenly stung when multiple specks of dirt and rubble flew into them, she jumped backwards, stumbling, and looked at her work. The chakra from her fist withdrew as she stared at the lifting cloud of dust. Stunned and speechless to see a huge hole that had erupted in front of her. Cracks were in the ground were all around her, clouds of crumbled dirt wafted in the air and she could see some roots sticking up from inside the hole.

She did it!

The grin on her face didn't waver when she thought of the first thing to do now. Even though it was late, she had to inform her shisou about this. Sakura has been trying to get this jutsu right for six months so far and the only thing she could do that was even close to getting close to mastering the jutsu was concentrating a small amount chakra into her fist, and that did nothing of course. Yes, she was naturally gifted with precise chakra concentration, which is quite hard for most shinobis and it still is for her a most times and once Tsunade figured out she was, she decided to send her towards the right path with such a talent.

The Fifth Hokage had taught her medic-ninjutsu and was teaching her multiple other medic abilities, then there was the jutsu Sakura had just preformed just now perfectly. The young kunoichi couldn't stop smiling even when she jumped upon a high branch above her, going on towards the Hokage tower before she returned home for the night.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks.

Someone was here. Who would be out now? Well, besides her but this wasn't a usual thing for her anyways. Her curiosity was piqued and she soon realized there was two chakra signatures coming towards her. With the spot in her tree, she looked down and patiently waited.

She inwardly gasped, the two signatures were _very_ familiar. A small sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw a flash of orange and navy in the corner of her eye. It was just Sasuke and Naruto, ...but why?

The two boys casually walked down the path she was just on and stopped in surprise when they sat their eyes upon the hole in the ground. Much to Sakura's inner pleasing, they both walked in a faster pace towards it and looked down into it as if there could be something in it. But of course there was not.

Naruto crooned appreciatively as he stood back up in a casual stance, Sasuke did the same and frowned lightly.

"So, this was what you heard back there?" Sasuke questioned as he looked towards said blonde boy. Naruto nodded. They heard her from all the way back at the ramen stand?

"Yeah. Isn't this the way Sakura-chan went too?" Said girl's eyes brightened up. It was just like her wishes were being granted. Sasuke and Naruto have now seen her strength, a grin lit her lips as she leaned forward on her perch. Eyeing her two teammates from above.

Sasuke nodded as he glanced once more at the crater in the ground.

"Hn..." That means either yes or no. But, who knows which one. "...I know what you're thinking, Naruto. She couldn't have made _this_."

Sakura's eyes widened.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he did so.

"Ne, Sasuke. Why'd you say that?" The blonde asked. However after a few moments of silence, Sasuke did not answer and Sakura could feel her heart tighten slightly from where she was perched, her breathing picking up pace as she became anxious for unknown reasons. Naruto mumbled something under his breath before continuing. Probably something about Sasuke, she assumed. "Why do you think Sakura-chan left so suddenly? She was acting pretty weird, if you asked me."

Naruto looked down at his feet with a worried expression, when suddenly his head perked back up and stared straight at Sasuke with wide eyes. "Do you think I did something?!" Sasuke simply sighed, finally answering after.

"No."He started slowly as he met eyes with Naruto. Sakura stayed silent, curious to what he'll say. "... I think I did though." The pinkette was inwardly shocked that he would know. Also, somewhat relieved. Her eyes marginally softened as she gazed down below them.

"I may have depicted her as weak..." Naruto waited for him to continue, same as Sakura. "...but she is."

He spoke so casually, almost as if it didn't shatter Sakura at all. Said girl stared down at him and bit her lip, trying not to gasp or make any noise. It is true... Sasuke, the boy she truly, really loved declared her weak. Feeble. Not strong enough. She chewed on her lower lip until she tasted the metallic taste of the crimson liquid, yet she didn't bother with it. Sakura was locked on looking at them. The pain in her chest increased ten fold as her hand gripped onto the rough texture of the tree next to her, effectively scratching her palm as she did.

Naruto was simply staring at him with confused eyes. Sakura just hoped he'd fight back... for her. To tell Sasuke that she _was_ strong, that he was wrong and they should just leave.

Her reeling mind paused.

But was she?

"Oi, Sasuke... That's kind of cruel to say about Sakura-chan." His small reply made her loosen her bite on her lips and she still felt the tightening of her heart unfortunately, but Naruto helped her somewhat. So, before she could get caught by them, she stood up on the rough branch and was beginning the stance to jump off towards the Hokage Tower when she realized Naruto did not finish whatever he had to say.

"But... as much as I hate to admit it, I can't lie to myself. I agree." Naruto said with a tinge of shame stringing in his voice. The reply from Sasuke sounded blurry and inaudible behind her when Sakura leapt off the branch immediately and towards her shisou's tower.

She almost fell, almost tripped on a the branch she landed on due to the small tears blurring her vision. She felt...

Betrayed.

And as if her emotions weren't already storming up inside her, too. Using her hand, the young girl wiped away the tears welling up in the corner of her eyes and continued on her way.

She'd show them.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" The Hokage's name was heard around the tower as a girl bursted through the doors into the Hokage's lair. A genuine yet almost fake-looking smile was etched on her face as Sakura walked into the scroll covered room. Her green eyes met her teacher's amber ones as she stood in front of the Hokage's desk.

"I did it! I mastered the jutsu just recently!" Immediately Tsunade's features softened with a grin as she sat down an opened scroll and ink brush in front of her.

"That's what I expected from my student." The blonde woman said. "You can show me the jutsu tomorrow in the training grounds. Nine o' clock AM sharp. It's too late to do so now."

Sakura inwardly cringed at the early time to get up but was too happy to even let the smile fade away from her, then simply nodded in response. Yet, the words her best friends had spoken about her lingered in the back of her mind. She will not talk to them for a period of time, Sakura concluded in her mind as she was turning around to leave. It'd be too hard to keep a straight and happy mask around them, even if she tried.

Suddenly, the small shout of her name from behind her made her stop in her tracks and glance over her shoulder towards her shisou. Tsunade was digging through a drawer in front of, which was probably a hard task to accomplish due to the mess all over her desk and finally pulled out a small slip of paper. On the small white sheet, she quickly wrote something onto it and folded it back up.

"I want you to go to the scroll room and retrieve a scroll on this certain jutsu. I've written in this paper where you'll find it." Sakura nodded and took the small paper from her hand. "Also show that paper to the guards in front of it. Even if they know you're my student, they won't let you in without permission from me." Tsunade finished as she crossed her arms and leaned into the comfort of her chair, a low sigh escaping her lips.

Once again Sakura nodded and went off to fulfill her teacher's request.

* * *

Sakura wearily smiled at the two burly guards in front of her. She had never seen them around Konoha before... they must dedicate their life to guarding down here?

"U-Uhm... Tsunade-sama has asked me to retrieve a scroll or two." She handed them the folded paper and watched as the one with a beard took the small paper from her. His sharp eyes staring a hole into her as he slowly unfolded it. Why was she being nervous though? It's not as if she wasn't actually given the Hokage's permission. She just had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach and it was making her become anxious... with something. The guard's eyes averted down to the paper in his hand and they simply scanned it before handing it back to her.

"Yes, Sakura-san. You may enter." Said girl let out a suppressed breath and smiled at them before walking forward. Yet, she was stopped when one of them placed a hand in front of her. "Do not take to long."

Sakura nodded and continued forward after he lifted his hand back up. She scurried into the dim-lit room. The smell of dust and old paper filled her nose and she also noticed the fine layer of dust on top of a huge scroll next. She glared at it with a disgusted sneer before continuing deeper into the very tightly packed room. Sakura unfolded the paper and read Tsunade's directions on where to find the scroll she wanted.

The candles that lit the room were making this experience almost eery and it made the small hairs on her neck stand up as she continued deeper into it. According to Tsunade's directions, the scrolls she wanted were all the way in the back on the highest shelf. Great.

Finally making it to the back, she stood on her toes to look onto the higher shelf. Sakura was never the tallest girl around and it was a hassle most of time. Her green eyes squinted to try and read the scrolls on top. And yes, they were the scrolls she came for. The green rolls laid on top of each other as her hand rose to at least reach the bottom one, if she pulled it out, the top would defiantly-

Oof!

A loud grunt echoed in the room as the girl fell face forward onto the ground, tripped by a scroll she did not know was in front of her. A soft curse left her lips as she used both her hands to push herself up... when she felt something odd under her right hand. Underneath the completely worn out carpet, she felt something odd. Glancing upwards at the huge shelf and where the scrolls were at, she just wanted to get out of this room and waste no time going back home.

Yet... curiosity had always gotten the best of her.

Sakura lifted the heavy and dusty carpet off the floor and folded it slightly so that it wouldn't roll back. She did not see anything out of the ordinary, just the dark, cracked wooden floor underneath it. Her hand moved to gently touch the spot she felt something, and she felt it once more. It felt like a small puncture in the ground, but it was invisible and she could also tell that it was hidden underneath multiple, detailed genjutsus. If it wasn't for her talent to see genjutsus so well, she wouldn't even have noticed it.

"Are you almost done in there, Sakura-san?" She heard one of the guards outside ask. A small squeak of surprise left her lips as she tensed up.

"N-No! I'm almost done!" She yelled back, hopeful that they would not probe her any longer and they didn't, she concluded, when she did not hear anything else after that. Sakura sighed in relief after looking back down at the genjutsu floor. Slowly and in a rush, she dispelled most of the genjutsus until she could somewhat make out the small hole in the ground.

Curiousty flickered in her eyes when she continued removing the rest of the genjutsu. Another suppressed sigh as she finally released them all. She just hoped she did not take too long.

Sakura took out a kunai and stuck it in the small sized hole. She wobbled the top of the metal device into the hole until she knew it was secure enough. And once it was, she pushed the grip down and the wood creaked loudly as it lifted upwards.

What the hell?

"Are you almost done?"

She jumped in her spot.

"Yes, almost! Sorry for taking so long!" She said in her most calm voice, her nerves were getting antsy as she looked into the square hole. It seemed normal looking enough, just a small pile of scrolls tied together nicely with a disturbingly large amount of dust piled on top. However it seemed to not be touched in quite awhile.

So, she decided to read some. She did just go through multiple hard genjutsus and did them for nothing? No. This was like a prize almost. She unrolled the first one and she felt her heart drop in her stomach. A cold sweat rested on her forehead as she read the first one, then she felt sick, like motion sickness when she read a second. The third was also heart wrenching and when she put it down next to her, her eyes wide, Sakura stared down at the square hole of scrolls.

The scrolls all had murders and eradications of clans written in them. And all of them were citizens and clans of the village, _this_ village. Konoha.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to read more. Slowly, she was beginning to realize the dark depths of the village she grew up in, grew up to love, where all of her friends reside. Sakura felt heavy-hearted -almost angry- when she picked up another scroll. Slowly she unfolded it, her fingers trembling when she unrolled the paper out. Gulping down the lump in her throat, her green eyes scanned the paper cautiously.

Then she felt like she had just swallowed her heart, felt like someone stabbed her in the stomach. The sickness she felt increased tenfold as she read even the first sentence of the damned scroll. A prickling began in her eyes and it increased faster than usual.

_Assassination of Harunos; Mebuki and Kizachi Haruno._

Her blood ran still.

_Mission Status: Accomplished. _

A cold tear ran down her cheek.

_Mission done by..._

The name of her parent's... murderers was scratched out, painted over with multiple layers of ink.

Her teeth clenched together painfully. Sakura was told her parents died during a mission, and she believed it. The day her parents were announced dead, she was walking home at the age of five from the academy, but only to be surprised when she saw three shinobi at her door. During the time, she was utterly scared and confused. Especially lonely. Her parents were gone forever... and at such a young age, her only family and friends were taken away from her.

Starting from that day, she was always alone.

Sakura flinched as she felt another streak of tears from her blurring eyes. Not that it exactly bothered her... but why? Why would Konoha kill off her parents?

The grip on the small scroll was tight as she was keeping her glassy eyes locked onto the text in it. Her labored breathing as she felt her brows furrow together.

_Reason of the eradication- To eradicate Haruno Kizachi. Haruno Kizachi was organizing a plan to revolt against the Hokage's decision of war. Any time then, the revolt would turn hostile. To decrease the revolt, Konoha Council had approved to eradicate him. _

The scroll ripped in half as she decided not read any more. Throwing the broken scroll across the room, Sakura stood up. Tears streaming down her face, her fists clenched together as she covered her mouth with both hands and held down a broken sob.

Kicking the lid back onto the damned hole, she rolled the carpet back over it and did not even bother placing the original genjutsus back on it. It did not matter because she was never going to come back.

Sakura was done with this forsaken village.

Who knew such a 'nice' village would have such dark secrets? The secrets were too much for her too handle and who knew... but what if she was next on the list for her father's _crime_?

Also, her teammates... didn't even respect her. What did she have here?

The pink haired girl walked out of the room and straight for her home. She was stopped when a guard held an arm in front of her. Yet, she didn't even bother to look up.

"Where's the scrolls?"

"My bag." She lied as she pushed his arm aside and jumped onto the roof of the closest building.

* * *

The clothing was thrown carelessly into her bag, along with weapons and everything that was useful for her. She almost regretted leaving the ripped scroll behind because she could learn something about it, something for her _new_ goal, yet it did not matter. She would find the murder someday soon.

Tying the contents of the bag together, she lifted the backup onto her back and was getting ready to got out her door when suddenly a nagging feeling made her turn around. Had she forgotten something?

Then Sakura saw the picture of Team 7 at her nightstand. Walking towards it, she picked up the flimsy frame and simply stared down at it. Without a second thought or judgement of her _friends_, the kunoichi hurled the frame at her wall and heard the shrill crack of it breaking. The glass shards were covering the floor it had fallen on and she merely glanced at it once more before leaving her home for good.

The entire time she was racing to the road that led out of Konoha, it felt like a blur the entire way. Was this really the right choice? To leave everything behind? She did have so much here.

But now it was all down the drain.

The two goals she wanted to accomplish could only be fulfilled if she left the village.

Landing on top of the stone road, she didn't even look back as she walked down it towards the gate. On the way to the gate, questions ran through her cloudy mind. Where was she going to go? How was she going to start off her new life? What would everyone say?

Sakura abruptly stopped and lolled her head back, looking up at the moon was she did so. Yes, this was the right choice, this was the only way. She'd find answers to her own questions one day.

Then she continued walking and was stopped by the two guards strolling around the outskirts of the village. One of the guards were familiar too, much to her pleasing.

"Aa, Sakura-san. What are you doing out so late... and with a backpack?" Genman, the brunette asked as he casually stuffed his hands into his pocket. A grin etching his lips as he stared at the young girl. The other guard, the one she did not know stared at her with question.

"Tsunade-sama sent me out on a emergency mission." Sakura hand them the torn piece of paper. The one with Tsunade's signature on it. All she did was rip off the parts of where to receive a scroll. Genma quickly scanned the paper and smiled at her simply before returning it back to her.

"I see. That's a bit odd for just a genin to go by herself, but it's Tsunade-sama's orders... So, please go."

Sakura nodded and waled forward. She briefly heard Genma say something, but she ignored and walked out of the gates of her village.

This was the start of her new life. To avenge her parents. To show her teammates, ex-teammates, she was strong enough. Her goal is to kill.

* * *

**A/N: **_Alright, end of chapter 1.I hoped you enjoyed it! I apologize for any mistakes you've spotted. This'll probably be a very long story, so stay tuned._

_Reviews make my day and night! :)_


End file.
